hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Salzburg
Salzburg Salzburg (ザルツブルク) is a fan made character in the anime and manga series: Hetalia Axis Powers. Her reiceved name is Analiese Edelstein. Austria's and Bavaria's younger sister. She used to be called The Duchy of Salzburg but was dissolved after world war one. *'Appearance:' Salzburg is a young woman, appearing about mid teens (around 16-17). Her hair is a golden blonde borderline honey blonde long hair tied in a loose ponytail with a thin black ribbon (it's sometimes red or sliver) with a strand at the front of her hair dangling down (this represents the Hellbrunn - castles and parks in her capital). She has blue eyes and pale skin. Her uniform consists of a miltary style red dress with sliver buttons and red knee high boots. Salzburg takes risks with her fashion and takes her inspiration from Austrian and Bavarian fashions. Personality: Analiese comes off as a cheerful character, a playful and optomistic unlike her siblings. She was brought up with an aristocrotic manner - way of being polite and appreicating the arts etc but with that she brings a modern sense to the word of new day aristocrats - meaning sporty, chartiable and socialable (she loves attending balls and parties). Another side of her mainly show to Vienna is the jealous, bitchy side to which she's quite descipiable - always pyring for top dog and sucking up to big brother for attention (you may say that she's a bit of an attention seeker and loves it when Austria pays attention to her. She shows this side occassionally to her other siblings. She believes in work then play and looks forwards to finishing her work so she could get outdoors. She values her toursts coming to her house but hates the crowds to the main attractions. She is confidered one of the most richest federal states in Austria. Her uniform changes to whatever conflict she's in. For starts in 1809 she would be wearing the uniform of an officer; which includes Salzburg had uniforms with green “Röcken” and yellow facing, white pants/Skirt , black gaiters (or boots). In effects only Officers had this uniforms with the three City Companies (see http://www.napoleon-series.org/military/organization/Austria/ArmyStudy/c_AustrianArmyUpper.html) History: Torn between Austria and Bavaria. Salzburg started out as an independent country ruled by power Prince-Archbishops, she was one of the most powerful countries in the 14th century but in 1805 as an result of Austria losing a war she was passed on to Bavaria to live with for about 15 years before returning to her brother and his new bride to be included in the Austro-Hungarian Empire . During World War one she fought amogst her siblings to defend her empire. In 1919, she had her duchy dissolved (she died from her injuries and reborn as a federal state)and replaced with the state of Salzburg (this makes her one of the youngest federal states) she grew up again having her older brother in a wheelchair and the economy weakeneing - The 1920's - Great Depression. The 1930's were an adjustment peiord she spent time caring for her brother and trying to get her econmy back on track but in 1938, Salzburg along with the rest of her siblings were annexed by Nazi Germany and sent to live with him. Salzburg and World war two: She fought aside her siblings and the axis against the alli es. Most of her land was bombed by America. After the war she was occupied by America for ten years until Austria was freed from 'house arrest' . Timeline. To be added later Relationships: ''' '''Austria: While Analiese was the duchy of Salzburg they had a sibling relationship they played music together and took walks. Each afternoon they have tea on the terrance when Analiese 'died' and reborn as a federal state their relationship was more father-daughter while still being siblings. Bavaria: Another big borther of Salzburg when she was a duchy, he fought with Austria to keep her but failed. He cares for her. Hungary: She's a great role model - strong, beautfiul and intelligent. Prussia: Awesome but he hates big brother Bavaria. Lithanuia: According to Wikipedia they had some sort of relationship America: Their relationship is based around the second world war firstly he attacked her home then seized and occupied her for 10 years, their relationship is neutral and could be hints of a crush. She blames him for the historically inaccuracey of The Sound of Music and all those crowds of tourists. Germany: She lived with him along with her other siblings. She found him very work oriented and found it hard to have fun. Relationships with the other federal states: Vienna/Wien: Rivals. They hate each other it all started with Salzburg accusing Vienna of stealing her 'beloved' Mozart and it continue from there. Salzburg, she wouldn't admit it but she's jealous of Vienna's position as capital city and apple of big brother's eye. Power struggle Volarlberg: Quite neutral relationship they left each other alone but occassionally have quarels over matters. Burgenland: Same as Volarlberg Stryia: Carnithia: Lower Austria: More to added soon! Upper Austria: North Tyrol: East Tyrol: Other things: Analiese was not considered 'Austrian' when she was a country she adapted the last name Edelstein as a mark of respect to Austria for taking her in. Before her name was Analiese of Salzburg. Her birthday is the date that she was 'reborn' into a federal state which is like her siblings Austria and Vienna. Her main love is music she plays the flute, violin and piano and adores Mozart. Food is her passion she loves all sort of sweet desserts. (see link) Her current obession is a certain drink called red bull. She can drink gallons of the stuff. - No wonder why she's so hyper!!! She has a few sports teams. She speaks in a Austro-Bavarian accent She is known for The Sound of Music but hates the tourists coming to her house in their crowds but she likes their money. She was starstruck when she first saw Tom Cruise and Cameron Diaz while they were filming in her city (Knight and Day - 2010) Salzburg means 'salt castle' because of the salt mines on her land. Some say that she's addicted to salt. With her bright and cheerful exterior she's quite intelligent. External links Salzburg 1 Salzburg - main page The Sound of Music Knight and Day Salzburg's food and drink sp-studio.jpg|Salzburg as a South Park Character image.png|Video game Spirite Salzburg Candyland-DollDivine.jpg|Candyland doll Salzburg|link=www.dolldivine.com MyStyle.jpg|Salzburg DOLL 12.jpg|Salzburg done in the style of The Tudors|link=www.dolldivine.com/Tudors-scene-maker DollDivine_MarieAntoinette2.jpg|Salzburg in the style of Marie Antoniette Category:Europe Category:Austrian Federal States Category:Female Characters